


Turn up the Music

by capricious_Bastard



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: If you thought that Canada's the bottom I'm going to motherfucking flip, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricious_Bastard/pseuds/capricious_Bastard
Summary: There's no real context to this. Just that Matthew and Arthur are singing.





	Turn up the Music

The sound quiets down, their laughter growing louder. 

He leans forward, taking the glass on the coffee table and sips before placing it down again, the fingers on the fret of guitar pressing lightly. "Did you know that 'Lemonade Mouth' has a book?" 

"No. I haven't even heard of 'Lemonade Mouth'." 

He hummed, "It's about these high school kids, okay, think about 'The Breakfast Club' instead they play instruments and sing and shit." 

"Wonderful explanation, Matthew." He laughs out, before adding that he sort of got the idea. 

"Anyway, one of the songs that I like from the movie, and no, I didn't read the book" he paused, watching the other's expression, an eyebrow raising at him. "As I was saying, one of the songs that I like is called "Turn Up the Music", kind of goes like-... " He starta strumming, bobbing his head along with the melody. Carefully, he glances at the man sitting beside him, noticing the slight smile on his lips, the small way he's moving his head as he strummed. Not soon after, he stopped.

"Look the song, please." He pouts, blinking his lashes like a child, "I want to hear that beautiful voice of yours singing, Arthur, come on-!" He chuckled out, bumping their shoulders together. 

With an eye roll of those emerald-hued eyes, Arthur reached for his phone on the coffee table and looked the lyrics up for the song. He gives a little sheepish glance at person next to him, "You start!" Then purple irises looks directly at him, wide and a bit surprised. "I don't know this song, you expect me to sing something I'm unfamiliar with?"

He shrugged, "Well, I mean. Maybe?" 

They look at each other, green and purple in each other's gazes before Matthew finally gave up and admitted defeat. "Fine" he mumbles, pinching Arthur's nose, "But only because you know I can't say no to that adorable face." He starts strumming again, the melody setting a steady beat then he starts, glancing every so often at the lyrics on Arthur's phone, fingers shifting and sliding across the strings, pressing down on the fret.

As the chorus approaches, he gives an expectant gaze at the blond beside him, the melody building up to more pop sound.

Their voices blend, drowing out the silence with their own noise. Soon, Arthur's the only one singing, his head bobbing along with Matthew, smiles on bright on their faces.

Of course, just like every song, it ends but as it approches to that stop, they lean ever so closely to one another, noses bumping. And even though, it's a bit hard to play a guitar when you're face to face with the one you love, you'd rather take that in, dive for it, and feel the other on your lips, skin against skin, eyes closed.

It's warm, Matthew thinks, as they break for one another, foreheads leaning and gazes focused. 


End file.
